Fishing
by Let my dragons roar
Summary: "Hiccup" Jack sighed, returning the smile to the merman as his grip on his pole loosened "I thought you were my dinner". lebestiole Merman!AU :3 Review for a cookie 3


Jack sat on the rocky shore by the sea, bare feet dipped in the crystal water as he stared down at his own reflection, humming to himself quietly as he reeled in his line a little. The waters, though a beautiful sight to be seen on that almost perfect day, were completely empty, not even a bubble to pop in the unmoving surface. Kicking his feet little, the fifthteen year old sighed and fell backwards to lay on his back, staring up to the cloudless sky.

Jack considered bring his hook back in before the sound of whirling reached his ear. Jack looked up to see the tip of his fishing pole bending. Jack gasped and grinned, quickly sitting up and grabbing the fishing pole, reeling his hook in with surprising ease. Looking down to where his line disappeared into the water and watched, eyes widening, as a large silhouette appeared. Jack frowned, not understanding how something so large wasn't putting up a fight.

His question was answer, however, when a young boy, no older then thirteen, appeared in the water, facing twisted slightly as he blinked at the bright light before he grinned at the young fisherman.

"Hiccup" Jack sighed, returning the smile to the merman as his grip on his pole loosened "I thought you were my dinner".

"You're not going to get any dinner today, all the fish are in the reefs, at the bottom of the sea" informed the merman, Hiccup, and he let go of the line and paddled towards the rocks to grabbed hold of the slippery surface, tilting his head to smile at Jack as he pouted.

"Damn, my rob will never get fish that's that far in the water" Jack began to reel in the rest of his line, being careful not to catch the hook on his friend before he began to pack up the rest of his thing.

"What are you doing?" Hiccup asked innocently, blinking his glowing eyes as he peered over the edge of the rocks "Don't you need the fish to eat?"

"'Course" Jack chuckled as he picked up his back and put them into his tackle box "But I'll won't catch any today, so what's the point?"

"But you'll starve!" the merman suddenly cried.

Shaking his head, Jack smiled down at Hiccup reassuringly "I can buy some at the market"

"Oh…" Hiccup muttered, looking back down as he drummed his fingers on the rock, chewing his lip a little before his face light up "Do you want me to get some fish for you?" he chirped.

"How're ya gonna do that?" Jack set down his rod and turned to Hiccup as the merman smiled and held up on finger.

"Just give me a second, and make sure your nets ready!" the younger of the two dived back into the water, shooting down into the dark until Jack could no longer see him.

The young fisherman sighed and sat back down, reaching behind him to grab his large fishing net and dipped it into the water. Jack waited for a moment or two, growing bored as he watched the unmoving water before the surface near him broke; a small silver fish flicking his tail into the air before swimming around on circles.

Jack raised an eyebrow as more fish began to break the surface; Hiccup popped back up a way away and waved his arms "Get your net ready!"

Jack, not following what was happening, stood up and ducked his net fully into the water, watching for nothing for a few seconds before there was a small explosion of water happened in from of him, something large and black falling back into the water as his net jerked back, making Jack help and pulled it up. Lifting with difficulty, Jack manage to pull his net out of the water and gasp, almost dropping his next back into the sea as large pile of fish caught in it struggled and flopped.

Jack blinked at the mass of fish as Hiccup swam towards him, lifted himself onto the rocks next to Jack, and smiled at him "Is that enough?"

Jack, mouth hanging open, nodded "Awesome" Hiccup grinned "I got Toothless to scare the fish up here, I guess he did a good job?" Jack nodded again.

Turning to the sea, Hiccup waved "Thanks Buddy!"

A large red and black tail poked out of the water, waved back slightly, before Toothless sank back down into the sea. Turning back to Jack, Hiccup nudged his leg "Want me to help carry it up to your house?"

Jack rolled his eyes at the sarcastic comment and rested the shaft of his net on his shoulder, grinning down at Hiccup "Thanks, here" bringing his arm back, Jack grabbed hold of one of the fishes tail, lifted the limp yellow fish from the colourful pile, and laid it down on Hiccup's scaly lap.

"Thanks" Hiccup beamed "Are we still gonna swim tomorrow?"

Jack nodded "Yep. See you tomorrow Hic!"

As Jack jogged across the rocks and towards the narrow, wooden stairs that lead to the top of the cliff and to his house, Hiccup waved goodbye before grabbing the fish on his lap and leaped into the water with a small _splash_.

**lebestiole Merman!AU was too cute not to love, seriously, too cute u**

**Annnyways, I just wanted to write this, it was lot of fun! It actually wants me to write another multichapter story of this (oops already getting ideas)**

**Don't mind me I'm just obsessing over another AU **

**~LMDR**


End file.
